Cool Kids (Supernatural FanFiction)
by Disney Freakers
Summary: Natalie Shaw is just an average 28 year old woman. She has her job in the stock market and her boyfriend of 5 years. Although, things for Natalie begin getting strange once her boyfriend starts acting up. Set in 2013, Season 9 of Supernatural. (Sorry I suck with descriptions.) You can view the Trailer here: /watch?v F9plpNR8IOM&app desktop
1. Chapter 1

It was hard getting up that morning. Not only had Natalie been having a difficult time at work those past six months, but for the past four months her boyfriend was acting odd. Sean and Natalie had been together a total of four years, hitting up their fifth year anniversary pretty soon and Natalie was expecting a proposal to be made soon. But Sean... Sean wasn't acting the kind of weird that men get when they're about to do something big, no, he was acting the complete opposite. Acting suspicious, controlling, he was being secretive, staying out late every night, sometimes not returning for three days and when he did come home he'd refuse to say where he went and what he did. He'd take out large amounts of cash and spend it on who knows what. She'd often catch glimpses of scratches and what appeared to be either bruises or hickeys on Sean's skin but Natalie couldn't tell. After weeks and weeks of asking what was going on and weeks and weeks of getting ignored and lied to Natalie had enough and told Sean that she was going to stay at her parents for a while and to call her when he was finally ready to talk. Natalie didn't know what to think-If Sean was in danger or if he were having an affair, it was all just to complicated.

With a sigh and a loud grunt, Natalie got out of bed, reaching for her iPhone that was resting on her Night Stand, sounding it's alarm. Once she had turned it off she flicked the light and turned her old lamp on, looking around her old bedroom. She could still faintly smell the cigars her and her friends smoked when they had an older guy over. There was still the stain on her floor when they decided to mix tequila and salsa together before drunkenly tripping over the two and not caring enough to clean up the mess in time-no, instead they just left it for the three days Natalie's parents were out of town before dealing with the mess. Natalie was sure that Jason Boores boxer shorts were still stuffed under her bed from when she first lost her virginity. Her parents came home early that night and Jason barely had time to grab any of his clothing before climbing out of her window and falling into their Rose bush, bringing not only one trophey to his friends, but two as they used tweezers to pull the thorns out of his back and the bottom of his foot.

"Natalie, breakfast is ready!" Natalie's mother called.

Natalie ran her hands down her face, rubbing her eyes as she did so as she tried to wake up. She put her messy brown hair into a badly shaped pony tail before getting up and slipping her arms into a pink thin robe and tying it securely. She opened the door to the hallway and made her way to the kitchen, taking a seat at the small round wooden table that barely fit five. Across from Natalie her little sister 'Lanie' sat with her eyes glued to her eye phone, as she reached to her plate picking up pieces of Bacon and feeding it to the dog under the table.

"Alannah!" Haley, Natalie's mother snapped. "What have I told you about feeding the Dog?!"

"Not to." Alannah replied, too bored to even look up.

Haley let out an agitated puff of hair, before serving Natalie her plate of Eggs and Bacon. "Thanks, mom." Natalie thanked, picking up her fork and knife.

Her mother then pulled up a chair in between the sisters. "So, Natalie. How'd you sleep last night?"

"Alright," Her daughter replied, shoving eggs into her mouth. "I mean, it was a little weird, being in that room again but yeah, I didn't mind it."

Haley smiled, "That's good." She then looked over to her youngest daughter "And Alannah, how'd you sleep?"

"Good." Alannah replied flatly, moving her fingers quickly as she texted. Haley just sighed at her daughters lack of attention.

Natalie picked up her glass of milk and began downing it as her mother spoke to her again. "And Natalie, on your way to work you wouldn't mind dropping you sister off at school would you? I have a few errands I need to run this morning."

"No, not at all." Natalie replied, whipping her milk mustache with her sleeve before checking her watch for the time. "Well thanks so much for breakfast mom, but I probably should be getting ready."

Almost an hour later Natalie had gotten out of the shower, putting on make up and blow drying before she curled her brown hair that reached mid-breast. She then dressed in a cute flattering, flowy top, a blue tight skirt that was barely above her knees and some four inch black high heels. She grabbed her purse, wallet, cellphone and keys before walking out the door with her younger sister of twelve years. Natalie unlocked the car doors to her red punchbuggie and stuck her keys in the ignition.

"When did you get this piece of crap?" Alannah complained, slamming her door shut as she reached to change the radio station.

"Hey hey hey! Hands off!" Natalie said, looking at her sixteen year old sister in shock. Did she not have a filter? "Now put your seat belt on."

"So what," Alannah began as her seat belt clicked tight. "Trouble in Paradise?"

"Excuse me?" "That's why you're back home isn't it? Not 'cause you 'miss' us or whatever but because you and Sean are having problems?" Alannah rolled her eyes, a small smirk appearing on her lips as she looked out the window, "I knew it."

Natalie bit on the side of her tongue not wanting to start an argument and instead she just focused on her driving and pulled away from the house, "So, High School? How is it?"

"Maybe if you came by to visit more than just every five years you'd know how it is." Natalie scuffed bitting now only her tongue but her lips now as well to.

"Would it kill you just to have a civil conversation?"

"Would it kill you to think about your family for once?!" Alannah fired back.

"Excuse me?! Lanie, I do but hey, once you get older and enter adult hood, maybe then you'll understand that things get hard and there's no time for mommy and daddy, taking your sister out to ice cream and for friends. Lanie, your sixteen now. Drop the little innocent victim act and grow up. It's long over-due."

The younger sister didn't reply, just looked out the window as she crossed her arms over her chest. Natalie rolled her eyes once more, before reaching over to the glove compartment, shuffling around as she kept her eyes on the road, every few seconds removing her eyes for a quick glance. She finally found what she was looking for a pulled it out in front of her where she could more easily focus on driving. She pulled a cigarette out of the cigarette package, followed by a small white lighter. Once she had successfully brought the cigarette up to her face and placed it between her lips, she lit it with the small lighter before throwing the lighter and the package in the back seat. She took a long inhale before unrolling the window of the car just barely so it wouldn't mess her hair up.

It was now Alannah's turn to bite her tongue. "You're smoking again." She stated. "Do mom and dad know?'

Natalie blew the smoke out of her mouth shaking her head from side to side. "And they don't need to know, Lanie. I'm a grown woman, I can make my own choices."

"So then you wouldn't mind if I had a drag?"

Natalie's head snapped in Alannah's direction as she looked at her sister like she grew a second head. "Hey!" Alannah exclaimed, raising her hands in defense. "You're the one that said I'm sixteen and that I had to grow up, and that," Alannah pointed to the cigarette between Natalie's fingers, "Is my ticket to adult hood."

"God Damn't, Lanie!" Natalie whispered to herself, taking another puff as she pulled up to the High School before blowing out the smoke.

Alannah unbuckled her seat belt before picking up her black back pack from between her legs and standing up. "Have a good day at school!" And Alannah slammed the door shut.

When Natalie arrived at work, she quickly made her way to the building, already 10 minutes late then usual. As she made her way she passed her usual smoking place where her two friends were just finishing their cigarettes and putting them out.

"Nat!" Shay called. "Where have you been?!"

Nat was a tall, scrawny guy with short brown hair and hazel eyes followed by an English accent. He had moved here to pursue a career in Comedy but apparently the only thing people forgot to mention to him was that in order to become a Comedian you had to be funny.

"Yeah! Kathy is _here! Today!_" Naomi exclaimed, her eyes wide.

Naomi was an average height, slim, tanned, beautiful woman. She met a guy half way through College and she let the love consume her. She dropped everything for this man and gave him more. Years of bad choices and idiocy finally caught up to Naomi after the couple got sued and they shortly split up after that, ending their toxic relationship.

"Kathy?! As in boss Kathy?!" Natalie confirmed as the three hurried inside the building.

"Yeah! Yeah! Apparently Jeff was giving information away, you know? Telling our 'rivals' when a take over was going to happen, giving away all our secrets!" Shay spilled, as they pushed the glass doors open, all quickly getting out their ID's to scan.

"So Kathy's here to make sure that know one else was working with Jeff, yaknow? Helping bring the company down or really just being a 'spy'." Naomi said, scanning in before Shay and Natalie had even found their ID's.

Once Natalie had found hers and scanned in, the two girls waited. "Man, that's crazy." She muttered.

Natalie worked in the Stock Market and Natalie often found it stressful-as did most people in the business. During those past few months everyone was getting more and more hours to make up for the amount of money they had lost, apparently all thanks to Jeff. They had planned attacks on rival companies and they had attacks on their company. Before the score was usually pretty even, they'd win some and lose some, the other companies would win some and lose some, but those past six months, it was all lose lose lose for them, and win win win for the other company. People were beginning to get let go or fired and Natalie was soon to be next.

Once Shay had scanned in, the trio waited for the elevator for about five minutes, before climbing into an already crammed one that gave you barely even enough room to breathe. "So, lets quick fretting about Kathy," Naomi said calmly before leaning forward as much as she could before softening her voice. "How's Sean doing?"

Natalie pursed her lips together, sighing. "I wish I could say better, but honestly I don't know. Our fifth year is coming up, yanknow? I just thought it'd be different than this, I thought things might go back to when it was when we first began dating, the Honeymoon Stage again."

Shay rolled his eyes. "Nat, he's been with you for five years already. You guys are long past that stage."

"Yeah I know! But like, I don't know, I just thought since it's been a long time we'd start going on more dates again, start kissing before work and before bed, and you know, maybe have a little fun in bed for once if you know what I mean."

Shay and Naomi both let out a small gasp, "How long has it been?" Naomi whispered.

Naomi frowned, giving off an annoyed vibe as she shrugged, "Four months." She said disappointingly.

When the elevator doors opened to the appropriate floor Natalie, Naomi and Shay poured out. "Oh dear! Nat, you know what it means when a man stops having sex with you right? It means he's seeing another woman." Naomi said in a hushed and panicked tone.

"No! It doesn't mean that!" Shay snapped, "Nat, don't listen to her, Naomi doesn't know what she's talking about. Maybe he's going through a difficult time or is having bodily dysfunctions-"

Naomi put her hand up, stopping Shay from continuing. "Okay, too much information there."

"Well like, he has been going to Church if that means anything." Natalie put up to the table, still confused about the whole thing. "Like, I don't know." She sighed. "It's just gotten really difficult. I mean he's talking differently, walking differently, he refuses to eat breakfast or dinner, he's always going out with out telling me and lots of times when he comes home his clothes are shredded! Not only that but sometimes there's even-" Natalie paused as they made it to her 'cuticle'. She put her purse down on her chair before looking around to make sure no one was listening, before she leaned in and whispered, "Sometimes their's even blood on his clothes."

"Whose blood is it?" Shay hesitated.

Natalie sighed, squeezing her eyes shut as they began to sting. "I don't even know." She replied quietly. Natalie then took a deep breath, opening her eyes again once it was done. "Well, we should get to work, with Kathy here and everything..."

"Yeah, yeah, right, right." Naomi and Shay said, awkwardly.

Shay patted Natalie's back lightly, giving a small, sympathetic smile, before going off to get to his own station. Naomi grabbed Natalie's hand and gave it a tight squeeze. "Hey, stay strong, alright? You're doing great so far, alright?"

Natalie rubbed her lips together, wanting to give an encouraging smile but she couldn't, she knew even if she tried she'd just break down. "I will." She said, sounding as if everything were fine while her eyes teared up. "I'll do fine."

So I realize that this chapter was long, and kind of boring and sorry if it made no sense! I just thought I should show what Natalie's life is 'normally' like and really what's going on. Introduce some of her family, friends and Sean. Sure you don't meet Sean but you get an idea as to what he's really like right now. :) All that will make sense in the next chapter and just to keep you guys excited for the next chapter, our favorite Winchester boys get introduced and a certain little Angel makes his first appearance. :) Aaaaanywaaaaays, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and that it wasn't too boring for you, and I hope you got a good view of who Natalie was and just how normal she is. :) Please, tell what you think down below and I apologize for any inconvenient/mistakes! And please, if you have any suggestions or idea's feel free to put them down below. :)

Now I'm also putting this story on Quotev ( story/5627579/Cool-Kids-Supernatural/0/ ) and Wattpad ( story/26377676-cool-kids-supernatural-fanfiction) so please don't think I am stealing them.


	2. Chapter 2

(Takes place in the beginning of the Season)  
>Rexford, Idaho<p>Natalie Shaw had a long stressful day at work. Al her breaks got cut except for her Lunch Break and it got cut to only ten minutes. Kathy her boss spent the whole time over Natalie's shoulder, correcting her on everything she was doing wrong, and finding some way to criticize what she was doing right. Natalie felt tired and hungry and her head was aching. She was more than thankful that the day was done. She bid farewell to her friends before checking her phone to see not only the time but to see if she had any missed calls or texts from Sean, possibly saying 'I'm sorry' or that he wanted to talk, but unfortunately there was none.<p>

As Natalie drove she finished her last cigarette and decided it was time to stop at the store. Not only for cigarettes but some gas as well. She pulled up to the pump, grabbing her wallet as she pulled her keys out of the ignition. She filled her Gas Tank up before walking inside and up to the counter.

"Hey, Steve." Natalie said with a kind smile.

Steve had worked there for quite some time now and seeing as Natalie came on a regular basis and he was always working, she had decided it'd make things less awkward if she engaged in some poliet conversation, not to mention the man seemed very kind and caring himself. Like all he was trying to do was get by.

"Natalie." He greeted promplty, with kind blue eyes staring into hers.

She smiled pulling out her debt card. "Players, please." She smiled as Steve turned around and grabbed the cigarettes for her, before punching it into the register. "How's your day been so far?" Natalie asked, swipping her card.

"It's been good. Sold about seven lottory tickets, drank Coffee without burning my tongue and I cleaned up the mess in the mens bathroom."

Natalie looked up at Steve, raising her eye brows. "Yeah, sounds like you hit gold." Natalie joked, putting in her code.

"I didn't hit anything." Steve replied, looking at Natalie confused.

"Oh, no. Steve, I didn't mean that-that's just sort of an expression."

"Right, right." He looked down.

Natalie felt bad for the poor guy. He was so down to earth but he wasn't quite like the rest. It was almost as if he'd be raised away from civilization, he didn't often understand sarcasm or jokes, refrences to famous movies or television shows.

Natalie put her debut card back into her wallet as she picked her cigarettes up from the counter. "Well, I'll see you in a bit, Steve. Have a good night, and hey, careful with the Coffee." Natalie winked as she gave a small smile.

"I will." Steve chimned.

Natalie started her car up again, dreading going home. Before she could go to her mothers house she had to stop at her and Sean's house to pick up her folders for work in which she needed for tomorrows meeting. With a dreadful sigh she headd off to the area in which her apartment was located. It only took around 12 minutes driving there from the Gas Station. She lived in the Middle Class Area. They weren't rich enough to afford a door man, or a 24 level building , one with a marble floor, but then again they weren't poor enough where they couldn't afford a working bathroom, doors that didn't lock properly and power shortages on every third Tuesday.

Natalie took the elevator up to the third floor where her and Sean lived. She rumaged through her purse pulling out her key, only she didn't need it. The door was left open but just barely.

Natalie pushed the door open lightly, looking around the dark living room spectically before stepping in. She opened her mouth to call for Sean when another voice began talking. Immediately, Natalie dove to hide behind the couch, not recognizing the voice, and clearly wanting to know more before she jumped in.

"We need to take out the other Factions and Bartholomew says the girl is our way, Abbott. " an unrecognizable voice said.

"She's an Abbonation! It's difficult enough not to kill her but now you want to use her?!" Sean shouted.

Sean? What was he talking about? Kill her? Kill who?

"Abbott. Just convince her to come with you and then we'll take her to Bartholomew and let him take care of it. You want to go home don't you?"

"Yes."

"So just do it."

Natalie didn't hear the two of them leave, but after she sat, hunched ove behind the couch for an hour and heard nothing, she knew they must've left. Natalie didn't have a clue as to what they were talking about or who Sean was talking to and if she did then maybe she would had called the cops, but what was the point with not valid information. She had made her way to her mothers house shortly after that, almost forgetting the folder she left to go get in the first place. She climbed into bed, eager to let the warmth consume her and she quickly fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

><br>The next morning was a rush, Natalie slept through her first alarm and Alannah took up all the hot water. Natalie tore her old bedroom apart as she looked frantically for her folder everywhere before remembering that she had left it in the car last night so she wouldn't have the exact problem she was having now. She barely had time to curl her hair nicely before slipping on black leggings that stopped at her ankles, a red long tank top and a flowy see throw white long sleeved shirt that was longer in the back than the front. She put her high heels on before running out the door with her sister.

"You havee, uh," Alannah said, her eyes brows squished together as she tapped her left temple. "Some eye liner..."

"What?!" Natalie snapped stretching up as she looked in her review mirror befoe grunting. She licked her fingers before bringing them up and rubbing on the eye liner, trying to wash it away. After a moment it left and Natalie let out a puff of air. "Thank God." She muttered, pulling away from the house.

On the way to driving Alannah to school, she managed to hit almost every red light possible. "Natalie, hurry up!" Alannah shouted. "I'm going to be late for school! And Mr. Thompson said if I'm late for one more class-!"

"Yes, yes! I'm trying!" Natalie shouted, blowing through a stop sign. "Lanie, you saw I wasn't up so why didn't you wake me?"

Alannah shrugged. "I dunno know. Thought it'd be funny, seeing you sleep in."

"Yeah well thanks to that great decision you're going to be late now was well."

"What?!" Alannah screamed. "Ugh!"

They made it to the High School in a matter of seven minutes instead of the usual fifteen. Sure that wasn't necisarily the safest but at least Alannah wasn't late for class. The second Alannah slammed the door shut, paying no attention to the Traffic laws Natalie sped out of the area rushing to work. Kathy was going to be holding a meeting to discuss what the employees were doing wrong and how we can do better and achieve, and anyone that was late to that meeting Kathy said would be fired. Now there wasn't any proof as to if that were true or not, but if Kathy wanted to there sure as hell wasn't anyting stopping her.

As Natalie drove to work the news on the radio was playing and apparently there had been a lot of random murders these past few weeks all around the country. Natalie didn't really have time to listen to the news since she was always busy with work and trying to deal with Sean. There was quite a few going on in Rexford as well.

When Natalie made it to work it was 8:07 and that gave her three minutes to scan in, get to the twelfth floor, out her stuff at her desk and make it to the meeting. She ran inside as quickly as she could with out rolling an ankle as she gripped onto her folder tightly as she pulled her Company ID out. She scanned in, running to the elevator, tempted on taking the stairs. Sure, then she wouldn't have to wait but it'd probably take even longer to climb, especially in her high heels. She waited in patiently as the dead line came closer and thank god everyone had arrived earlier otherwise the elevator would had taken longer to arrive. Natalie quickly got inside the elevator, hitting the twelfth floor, waiting inpatiently as the muisc played lightly. Once she arrived at her floor, Natalie didn't even stop at her desk, she just ran to the room. No one else as seen at their desk or roaming the floor, it was all her.

Natalie made it into the room with in the last few seconds before 8:10 and the room was silent. Everyone sat in their chairs quitely as they waited for Kathy to begin the meeting. Kathy stood at the front of the room in front of the clock, staying silent and barely even moving a muscle. Natalie took her seat hesitantly inbetween Shay and Naomi who thankfully were already there. They all exchanged wide eyed stairs before turning their attention back to their boss.

Finally, the clock hit 8:10. Kathy turned around as she picked up a dry erase marker and began writing on the board when Shelly Fraser came in, panting. "Ms. Fraser." Kathy said, with out even turning around.

Shelly flinched slightly before hesitantly saying "Ye-yes Ms. Kathy?"

"Your fired." Kathy said calmly.

"W-what?" Shelly stuttered. "But it's 8-8:10, Ms. Kathy."

Kathy turned around, gripping the marker tight, her knuckles white. "Exactly. And 8:10 is the time I said that the meeting would start. Not end, not when you should come for, but _start." _Ms. Kathy raised her voice threateningly as she pointed at the door, her hand shaking as she did so. "Now get the _hell _out of my building before I call security to remove you like you pest you are!"

"Y-yes Ms. Kathy!" Shelly quickly turned around and ran her way out the door.

Kathy then turned around again as she continued he scribbles on the wall. 'Oh my God!' Naomi mouthed to Natalie and Shay. Shay leaned back in his chair, holding his pencil as if he were going to snap it in half as he nodded.

"Now," Kathy said, turning around to face everyone. "My company has been loosing an awful lot of money lately, and you know what, I don't blame Jeffrey, no. _Sure _he gave away our secrets and has been punished for that sevely, but no. I blame you." She said with a kind smile. "You see, Jeffrey just spiced up the competetion and _clearly _you weren't ready for that! Even with the extra help our opposing companies got, _you _still should had won! You still should had worked your asses off and when I say work your asses off I mean it! You should had stayed in during your breaks, you shouldn't had requested those extra days off and you sure as hell should had be _working _instead of lolligagging! You thought the last six months have been hard? That was nothing! Now, every day until you get it right, I'm going to be here, breathing down your neck and if you so much as-" "Ms. Kathy?"

Kathy stopped talking, her right eye twitched as she was interrupted. She turned to the door where the secratary had come peaking in. "What!" Kathy snapped.

"Someone is requesting for one of your employees... Uh, Natalie Shaw."

"Well tell them that _Natalie Shaw _is in a meeting right now."

The secratary bit her lip. "They say it can't wait..."

"Natalie Shaw!" Kathy called.

Natalie stood up alarmed, knocking her chair over in the process, "Yes! Uh, yes Ms. Kathy?"

"You're fired."

Natalie's jaw dropped and as did many others. "W-what? Ms. Kathy, plea-"

"You're interrupting my meeting! Get out! Get out! Get out!" She shouted.

Natalie, in shock, slowly grabbed her folder off from the desk, and walked out of the meeting, her head hanging low in shame. Natalie couldn't believe that. Someone wanted to speak with her and now she was fired? Was that even aloud! It's not like Natalie did something wrong or said anything offensive! She sat quietly as she waited for the meeting to begin, but someone wanted to see her, and that was Natalie's fault, _how?! _

When Natalie came out of the meeting she saw exactly who it was, Sean. But he wasn't alone. "Sean?" Natalie asked. "Sean what the hell! Whatever your doing here couldn't it had waited?!" Sean reached for Natalie's wrist but she pulled back immediately. "Sean! Tell me what the hll is going on?!"

"There is no time." He said, reaching for her other wrist, only when she then pulled it away again. "There coming."

"Whose coming, Sean?" Sean finally grabbed her wrist, and squeezed it tightly as he yanked on it, pulling her close. "Ow!" She screamed, trying to pull away from him, as he raised his other hand holding two fingers together he lowered them to her head. She slapped his hand away. "Sean! Let go of me, this hurts!"

Suddenly there was lots of noise as other people came in, almost appearing out of no where. "Abbott." One of the men called. "Let the girl go."

"No, she's with Bartholomew. She's ours." Replied Sean. "Leave now or die."

Natalie let out a snort as she ripped her arm away. "Okay, Terminator."

Everyone's eyes snapped towards her and their eyes said anything but amused.

"Step away from the girl." One of the men said, as a silver blade dropped from inside his sleeve and into his hand.

"Woah, woah!" Natalie said, putting her hands up as she bgan backing up. She didn't know what to do, did she call for help, run, what? She didn't want anyone else getting hurt by screaming and catching the attention of the people inside the meeting, but at the same time maybe then one of them could call security or something.

The same blade dropped out from Sean's sleeve as he looked over to Natalie. "Come with me, now." He instructed, just as everyone else had blades in their hands and they moved all together closer to her and Sean.

Natalie turned around to go run into the meeting and lock the door, demand someone help her and call 911. But just as she turned around she gasped as someone was now blocking her path. Natalie dove to the side, rolling ehr ankle in her high heels but right now she didn't care. She ran to the desk and picked up the telephone to call for help when suddenly a man appeared and took the phone from her. She picked up the slightly heavy but slightly light computer screen and tossed it over to the man. That would surely hurt and slow him down. She wasn't really thinking about anything but she just knew that she needed to buy herself time.

When the computer screen hit the ground and smashed, the man had disapeared and reapeared behind her, grabbing her arms. Natalie let out a shriek and the door to the meeting opened as everyone looked outside to see what the crash was and what the scream was about. There were some people lying dead on the floor with a wound from the blade, as others continued to fight one another mean while some people tried to grab Natalie.

Natalie lifted up her foot as she slipped her high heel off, holding it as if it were a gun. She didn't know wha telse to do, how else to protect herself. There were random bright flashes of lights that Natalie only just now began to notice and it appeared out of the people who were being killed. "Oh my god." She said. She backed herself into a chair, and quickly wheeled it over in the way, blocking the other men and woman from getting to her as she slipped off her other high heel and began to run. She began running down the cold concret stairs eagerly, trying not to trip. As she rounded the corner she bumped into someone loosing her balance and falling except he caught her.

"Hey! Are you okay?"

"Don't go up there, no no no, don't go up there." She said in alarm. "They're coming!" Natalie quickly looked back behind herself to make sure no one was following her.

"Sammy," The man who caught her said, turning to the other man with him. "Here, watch her." The man said, pushing her twoards the guy in which Natalie was guessing was 'Sammy'.

Sammy put his arm around Natalie to keep her from falling down, as he quickly made it down the stairs, the man who caught her following behind. "Look out!" She shouted, as a woman appeared in front of them, with a silver blade the others all beared. She swung at Sammy and Natalie and Natalie certinally would had been caught in the fire if Sammy hadn't pulled her down with him.

"Dean!" Sammy shouted, pushing Natalie away as the woman went to strike for them again. The man Natalie guessed was Dean pulled a blade out from his pocket and struck the woman trying to kill them in her stomach and a white light emerged from her, much like from the others inside.

Sammy and Dean helped Natalie up before running down the concreted steps to head outside where it was safe.

* * *

>So sorry if that chapter was too long, boring and then too chatoic. I hope you all could invision it as I could as well. :) So, anyone know who Steve was? As the chapters keep going on things will make more and more sense. I promise :) Such as why the Angels wan Natalie. :) Any of you have any idea's as to why they want her? :) Thank you so much for reading my story! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and enjpy many more to come! Please leave a commentreview down below saying what you think, and any corrections, suggestions or idea's you have for this story. :) Thank you so much! :) 


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much to all of you that have taken time out of their day to read my story, and thank you to all those who have gone ahead and favorited it as well. It makes my day. I hope these chapters aren't too short or too long or overly boring. I assure you that it'll pick up soon. So, as you can see Bartholomew is still alive, Cas is still human and Kevin Tran is still back at the Bunker waiting for Sam and Dean to come back, which means that the Angel inside Sam, they still think is 'Zeke'. If you guys haven't checked it out yet I made a trailer to this story and you can get to it in the description. You guys will soon be finding out why the Angels want Natalie unless you've managed to pick up my little hint that was barely noticeable in the last chapter.

Natalie was too caught up in the situation to really notice just how badly she had hurt her ankle. She only really noticed as the three of them were running down the twelve flight of stairs after escaping whatever it was trying to get at her.

Once they made it down the Flight of Stairs, they pushed the large two doors open letting the cool air greet them, Natalie began shuffling for her keys, still keeping an eye on where they were going until a car door was opened and she got pushed into the back. The sounds the door made when it did open made her cringe slightly. Once her feet crawled in with her, the door was shut immediately and the two men hopped in the front seat and stepped on the gas, not even putting his seatbelt on before doing so. Natalie pulled her leg up, resting it on her thigh as she inspected her injured ankle, moaning softly as she bit her her lip.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Sammy asked.  
>"My ankle," She replied, "I think I broke it."<br>The driver, Dean looked through the re-view mirror making eye connection for a brief second. "What'd you do?"  
>She through her high heels up on the seat with her, doing anything not to touch her throbbing leg. "I rolled it, back inside."<br>He let out a puff of air. "It's not broken. If anything you might have sprained it, but that's it."  
>That didn't make her feel any better. "What was that?" Natalie asked, looking behind her to see if they were being followed. "Who were they?" Her head then snapped over to the boys as a sudden realization dawned on her. "Who are you?! Are you one of them?!"<br>"No, we're not. We're here to help. I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean." The one in the passenger seat introduced, guesting her to the driver. "And well, we're Hunters. We hunt things evil in this world such as Ghost, Gouls-"  
>"Demons, Werewolves, Vampires," Dean continued. "You name it."<br>"So then what was that in there? Demon? Ghost?"  
>"Those," Sam said, repositioning himself again so it'd be more comfortable to look at her. "Were Angels."<br>Natalie let out a laugh. "Angels? You've got to be kidding me. If Angels are real then that would mean that…" She trailed off.  
>Sam and Dean just looked at her, their eye-brows up to their hairline as if sarcastically saying 'No, really?'<br>"But all that is fake. God, Ghosts, Demons. None of that is real."  
>"Well it is," Sam said shrugging, "And apparently the Angels want you real bad."<br>"Why is that anyway?" Dean asked.  
>Natalie thought back to her life as she tried to come up with a reasonable answer. Clearly those Angels didn't want her for anything good so she must had done something god awful to deserve this. Maybe it was because she didn't go on that Service trip to the Dominican back in seventh grade. Maybe it was for rejecting God all her life, despite her mothers Religion. Whatever it was, Natalie had no clue.<br>She let out a sigh, shrugging as her eyes were glued to the floor. "I don't know."  
>"Well then looks like we're taking a Field Trip." Dean replied, tugging hard on the wheel as he took a sudden turn.<p>

As they drove to where ever it was they were going, Sam tried to keep up small talk, possibly to make Natalie feel more comfortable about all that was happening, but how could she? She didn't even really understand what was happening, her brain was still processing it all. He asked questions like where she came from, how old she was, what her job was and asked about her family. She thought it was quite nice of him but for now she just wanted to sit in silence and think.  
>Not too long later they pulled up to the local Gas Station that Natalie had just gone to to get her cigarettes last night. Sam and Dean got out of the car, and Natalie scooched over to the side to hop out as well. She opened up the car door trying to ignore the sound only when Dean grabbed it and blocked her way.<br>"Oh, no no." He said. "You're staying in here."  
>"What, why?!"<br>"Your ankle, you said it hurt." Sam answered calmly.  
>Natalie's eyebrows moved closer together, "Yeah but I can still walk."<br>"Hey, you claimed it was broken." Dean said and Natalie began regretting her exaggeration.  
>"Can I at least go pee? Or would you rather you pee myself next time I see one of those… Angels" She paused. "Again?" She felt rather ridiculous saying that.<br>Sam and Dean exchanged a look and Dean seemed a lot more annoyed then Sam. She had a feeling that Sam was more of the patient type. "Fine." Dean sighed, opening the door more so that she could get out.  
>They made their way into the Gas Station and Natalie noticed just how tall both of those boys were and how musculer they were. It was kind of intimidating. The bell above the door rang as they entered and Natalie saw Steve.<br>"Dean… Sam," Steve said, looking puzzled.  
>"Morning Steve." Natalie smiled polietly.<br>"Natalie?" He asked, looking at the three with a look of confusion on his face. "What are you doing with Sam and Dean?"  
>Dean then put a hand on the small of her back as he looked at the Sales Associate. "Natalie here, needs to go to little girls room, you don't mind do you," Dean squinted his eyes as he looked at the name tag before straightening up again smiling. "Steve?"<br>Steve struggled to find words as he then nodded in the direction to the backroom. "Yeah, sure…" He said suspiciously. "It's the first door on the left."  
>"Thanks." she smiled, going off.<br>Once Natalie left to use the restroom Sam and Dean walked up to the counter quickly. "Okay, quick, give us the scoop. Who is she and what do the Angels want with her." Dean said eagerly.  
>"What do you mean the Angels want her?"<br>"Well, what Deans trying to say is that we tracked a group of Angels. Were assuming it was the group that killed off that other Faction. We tracked them to a building and when we came they were after that girl. More then just one Faction."  
>The Angel Castiel frowned as he thought. "Why would they want a human?" He asked outloud.<br>"That's what we're trying to figure out, Cas." Dean replied firmly.  
>"What'd you say her name was?"<br>"Cas, we thought you knew her." Sam stepped forward.  
>"She comes in every few days but that's about it. What's her name?" He repeated.<br>Dean looked over at Sam as he thought briefly. "Uh, Natalie Shaw. Why, what's that have to do with anything?"  
>Castiel turned around as his face hardened, while he put together the pieces. "She's an Abomination. Metatron spent many years on Earth, posing as a human. There must've been a time or two when he had sexual relations with a human. It's happened before."<br>"Hold up, hold up." Dean said, putting his hands up as if trying to stop a car. "Do you mean to tell us that she's, half Angel?! That's ridiculous!"  
>"Tell me about it." Castiel replied, glad to finally be able to use the human phrase in which he had learned. "It's also extremely 'illegal' up in Heaven. When Metatron was using me I had to kill what I thought to be the only remaining Abomination on Earth. He must've just needed one for the Spell." Castiel said out loud before turning around to face Sam and Dean. "You have to protect her at all cost. She's leverage, Dean. The other Angels who knows what they'll do to her." Castiel rushed.<br>Sam and Dean looked over towards the back as they heard a toilet flush followed by the sound of the tap running.  
>"For how long, Cas?" Dean whispered loudly, not looking forward to babysitting another kid.<br>"As long as it takes, Dean."  
>Natalie then walked out of the bathroom drying her hands on her pants. "Man, Steve, that's bathrooms really clean."<br>"Thank you, I uh, cleaned it myself." He replied before turning to look at the boys again.  
>"Well, thanks for the directions, Steve. Come on, let's get going." Sam said, pulling Natalie along with him as they went back out to the car.<p>

It was almost a twenty-four hour drive from Idaho down to Texas. Every few hours Sam and Dean took turns driving and about very six hours they'd stop at a Gas Station or a Diner to eat and use the restroom. Natalie, not wanting to give off a bad impression would excuse herself to the rest room only to sneak outside and have a few puffs of her cigarette as she thought about everything. She was driving in a small old car with strange men who claimed Demons and Angels were real. Oh if her parents could see her now they would not be happy. Natalie wasn't able to check her phone seeing as the battery died shortly after Sam and Dean picked her up but she was sure her mother would be calling her like crazy, threatening to call the Police about her disappearance and Natalie was sure someone already did seeing as her coworkers saw all the action happen live. She drifted in and out of sleep but never really had a successful time staying asleep and having a good one. She didn't know if it was because she was in a car that she couldn't sleep, or couldn't get a comfortable position, her uncomfortable clothes or the fact that she didn't know these men and had to trust them. But, by the time the car had come to a complete stop, Natalie was more than tired, hungry and needing to stretch.

"We're here." Dean said as if he were talking to a child, getting out the car and opening his.  
>Natalie grabbed her high heels and purse, climbing out of the car as Sam fumbled with an old box. "Where are we?" She asked.<br>"Home." "It's where we work." Sam and Dean gave different answers at the same time and the two boys just cleared their throats awkwardly.  
>Once inside, Dean threw a bag on the ground before turning around and shutting the door behind him. "Hey, Kevin? You up?" Sam shouted as he began going down the metal stairs.<br>"Yeah, I'm in here!" A unfamiliar voice returned.  
>The hard, cold steps hurt the bottoms of Natalie's feet as she climbed down. "Kevin, I want you to meet Natalie," Sam said walking into the next room that was littered with books and a few tables and chairs say in the middle.<br>Kevin looked up from his work and gave a polite smile and a head nod, Hi." He greeted.  
>Natalie smiled back, giving a nod as she looked around. On the walls and all around the desk were nothing but symbols drawn and scattered on paper, "What are these?" Natalie asked, studying one as Dean went into the next room to the fridge.<br>"It's a language," Kevin answered, glad he'd be able to take a break from studying it even if it were just for a moment to talk.  
>"What's it say?"<br>"I-I don't know yet." Kevin replied, rubbing his eye. "That's what we're trying to figure out. What are you doing here anyway? How do you know Sam and Dean?"  
>"We'll talk about it later, k Kev?" When Dean asked, it sounded more as if an order but in an attempt to not draw to much attention to the situation. He pulled out two beers followed by a third, lightly shaking it. "How old did you say you were again? Legal age right?"<br>"Twenty-eight, actually. So yes."  
>Dean pulled out the third beer, bringing Natalie's hers. He put one of the beers down on the table between the scraps up paper before opening his own and drinking from it. "So seeing as you don't have any other clothes," Sam said entering the room again. "You can wear some of mine for tonight and tomorrow we'll take you to go get some of your own." He said, handing her the folded clothes.<br>"Thanks." Natalie said with a smile taking the load from him. "So, where will I be sleeping?" She asked as Sam picked up the beer on the table.  
>"Kevin, why don't you go show Natalie her room." Said Dean.<br>Kevin looked up at the brothers as they practically had a conversation with their eyes before standing up, "yeah, sure thing, Dean." Kevin pushed his chair away as he stood up and began walking down one of the long hallways.

Natalie and Kevin walked in almost complete silence, minus the sound her beer made as it swished in the glass bottle, the sound her feet made with the ground and the louder echo made from his shoes connecting with the ground.  
>"Busy day, I'm guessing?" Kevin asked.<br>Natalie snorted as she rolled her eyes. "That's an understatement."  
>Kevin sighed. "Here, it always is."<br>Natalie barely even spoke to Kevin but already she liked him. He seemed like a hard worker and like he don't complain much. He seemed kind, down to earth and like he could be very goofy at times. Even if all this was real, which Natalie still wasn't sure of -even though it was all happening right in front of her- she felt as if he were to young to be there, to innocent to be dragged into everything and most importantly, like he didn't deserve it.  
>"And here we are." Kevin smiled, pushing open a door. "And the bathrooms just straight across on the left, if you need it."<br>Natalie walked in the room, setting the unopened beer on the desk before putting the clothes Sam lent her on the made bed. "Thank you." She smiled.  
>Kevin nodded his head giving a sympathetic smile. "Your welcome." And then she heard the sounds of his echo as he walked back to continue his work.<p>

Natalie shut the door, pulling her phone and I home charger out as she found an outlet, plugging them in. She desperately wanted to shower but knew she wouldn't make it to the bathroom with out collapsing from exhaustion. She put her now messy and greasy hair up in a messy pony tail before slipping off her leggings and replacing them with the long pyjama pants Sam had lent her before slipping off her shirt and bra, replacing them with the baggy t-shirt. Once she was done she fluffed her pillow, getting ready for bed and then checking her phone that had turned back on. She had 51 unread text messages and 17 missed calls. It was a mixture of texts and calls from her family members, Shay, Naomi and Sean. She wanted desperately to call and text them all back with replies saying she was 'OK!' That's she'd be home soon, that she missed them! But she knew she couldn't because we didn't know. She didn't know if she was 'OK!' Or that she'd be home soon. All she knew was that for right now she was safe and that could easily change with a single text message. So instead, she put her phone down, turned off the light and crawled into bed, making a silent pray to God that everything would end up 'OK!'


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys I just wanted to apologize for taking so long to update. It's been really busy lately, yanknow with mid-term, Vacation planning, working out, work, etc, etc. But I promise to update tomorrow and on Wednesday for sure! I'll try on Tuesday but no promises! :3 By the way! I forgot to ask, what'd you guys think of Fan Fiction? XD Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter! And I appologize, I don't know how to cook like anything BUT Mr. Noodles and Craft Dinner and I don't particularly like breakfast food so I really don't know much about it, what it tastes like, the difference between stuff or how to make it so bear with my writing? XD

* * *

><p>Natalie woke up earlier than per usual, waking up at 5:30 am. Maybe it was because her sleep wasn't restfull even though she was in a comfortable bed. She was too focused on what had happened the past few days that all she did was twist, turn, run it over in her head and stress about it. It could also be the fact that she normally got up for work between 5 and 5:30 or maybe it was the fact that she was hungry, and hungry for some real food.<p>

Natalie threw the covers off her body and got out of bed, almost tripping on the long pajama pants that Sam had lent her. She found a towel folded up on the desk that wasn't there before. She assumed Sam put it there before he went to bed incase she wanted to shower when she got up, and it was a nice way of saying that she needed one. Natalie stripped down naked, wrapping the towel around her thing body, before picking up her and Sam's clothes and heading to the bathroom where there was a small washer and dryer. She threw the clothes in, followed by laundry detergent, hoping the boys wouldn't mind as she turned it on the smallest option possible. She let the towel drop to her ankles, while she fiddled with the shower curtian and turning it on. Once she managed to do so, and she found a tempature she liked she climbed in, letting the warm water consume her. As she soaked up Natalie began thinking some more about everything that had happened. That would explain Sean's behavior but how? Was he working for the Angels? Was he one of them? How'd he become an Angel? Was he always one? She had a lot of questions for the boys now. She washed her body happily with soap before washing her hair with shampoo and conditioner, wishing she had a razor to shave her prickly legs and armpits.

Once Natalie's shower had finished she tried her body with the towel, looking around for a hair dryer but unfortunately wasn't able to find one. She frowned wanting to look around the 'Bunker' but she knew it'd be pointless. The only people that lived here were Sam, Dean and Kevin and what on earth would they need a hair dryer for? Their boys. Once her clothes were done washing, Natalie put them in the dryer and turning it on before walking down the hallway to her bedroom while she waited for clean clothes. She picked her cell phone up from the desk, unplugging it and putting in her pascode. Natalie some how ended up in her photo album, looking at photo's and video's of her and Sean, back before Sean changed. She sat down on her bed, holding the phone as she watched one of the video's.

Sean and Natalie went traveling a lot, especially the past year. They went to Jasper in Albert, Canada to go skiing. The video was Sean and Natalie at a Ski Lodge and they were currently on the Chair Lift in the cold but beautiful environment.  
>"It's so cooooold!" Natalie said to the camera, smiling with her chapped lips and red nose.<br>"We're in Canada, Nat, what did you expect." Sean replied, shaking his hood off.  
>Natalie looked at the camera, then back at Sean with a smirk. "Sean, wanna tell them what we saw last night?"<br>"Moose!"  
>"And what were they doing, Sean?" Natalie giggled.<br>"Fucking." He replied with a straight face, causing Natalie to throw her head back laughing.  
>"And what are we going to do tonight?"<br>Sean put his cold face into Natalie neck as he shook his head while pecking her, 'causing Natalie to laugh. "We're ging to make sweet, sweet love!"  
>Natalie laughed again as the camera began shaking. "Sean! Sean! Cut it out!"<br>"Make me." He replied, as he continued.  
>Natalie turned her head towards him, pushing him away softly, as Sean sat up straight, looking at Natalie. They both shared a silent connection before Sean spoke again, looking no where but in her blue eyes.<br>"I love you."  
>Natalie gave a small smile, putting her gloved hand on his face. "I know."<br>"Oh you little tease!" He shouted, stuffing his face back in her neck as he shook his face, kissing it.  
>She let out a scream through fits of giggles before the camera got shut off.<p>

Natalie didn't even feel her throat dry out and get tight, or her eyes sting as they began to fill with salty water and her breathing become more and more shallow. No matter what anyone thought, Sean was still the love of her life, her soul mate, really. And then one day it was as if he disapeared, she didn't get an explanation, a goodbye, nothing. Natalie through her phone on the bed leaning forwad, resting her elbows on her knees as she let her face fall into her hands, crying softly, not wanting to disturb anyone. Her relationship was over, and Natalie had known that for a long time know, only she kept trying, and trying. She had built a life with this man, she had connected with him on such a deep level, emotionally, physically, mentally and it was as if all that didn't matter anymore, never mattered. It was too much to handle. Natalie then sat up straight, taking deep breaths as she closed her eyes, calming down. She could tell once she opened her eyes that they were red and puffy, but she didn't really care. She stood up, securing the towel around her naked body as she walked back to the bathroom to get dressed in her clean clothes. Once she was dressed she brought the dirty towel and Sam's clean clothes into her room, hanging up the towel and folding the clothes.

She walked down the hallway, not remembering how less than 74 hours ago she had thought she had broken her ankle. She made her way to the kitchen, looking around for a frying pan, a spatchela, plates and a bowl. Once she had found it she then looked for Pam, Pancake Mix and a Carton of Eggs and butter. Once she had found everything she needed she turned the stove on and sprayed the pan with Pam, pouring the Pancake Mix in slowly to keep the pancakes under control. She made 12 Pancakes and put them on a plate, covering it with a lid to keep them nice and warm before moving on to the eggs. Natalie put the butter on the pan, smearing it as she cracked the eggs. Once she was done she had used a total of eight eggs, two for everyone. She scooped up three pancakes forherself, followed by two eggs and a glass of orange juice, sitting down as she ate eagerly. It felt good to eat a home cooked meal, although this meal would be complete with some nice crispy bacon, she unfortunately couldn't find one, so the boys would have to deal with what she made.

Natalie looked over at the clock as she heard someone walking through the bunker and it read 7:47. AS she looked down the hallway eager to see who it was, when the young Asian boy showed his face, whiping the sleep away from his eyes as he went to grab a cup.  
>"Good morning." She greeted polietly, taking a bite from her pancake. "I made you some breakfast."<br>Kevin paused from pouring his juice as he looked over at the dishes before his eyes found the food. "Really?" He asked, surprise in his voice while a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "Thanks." He said, finishing pouring his juice before dishing up his plate and sitting down across from Natalie. He took a bite out of his pancake and let out a small moan. "These taste just like my moms." He said, a mouth full of food.  
>Natalie smiled, "I'm glad!"<br>"How'd you sleep last night?" He asked curiously.  
>Natalie shrugged, her smile fading. "Long night." Is all she replied with.<br>Natalie and Kevin sat in silence, eating their food for a few moments only when a loud noise came from the upper 'deck' and Natalie gasped.  
>"It's alright." Kevin reasured calmly. "It's just Sam."<br>She then heard a creak as she pressumed the door was being shut, before loud footsteps came from the stairs. He removed his head phones as he walked over to the pair. He was in runners, tight workout shorts and a tight work out shirt. His hair and skin were damp with sweat and you could smell his natural musk and it actually wasn't too bad. "What's all this?" He asked after taking a breath.  
>"She made breakfast." Kevin answered, looking up at Sam, taking a sip of his juice.<br>"Where were you?" She asked confused, her head croking to the side. "I didn't hear you get up this morning."  
>"I left while you were in the shower," Sam said, sitting down between Kevin and Natalie, putting a plate in front of it as he put food on his plate.<br>"Were the clothes-" Sam took another breath, "I lent you okay?"  
>"They were long." She answered flatly, giving a small laugh, as everyone at the table smiled.<br>Sam looked down with a sheepish smile. "Yeah, sorry about that." He appologized. "You and Dean will probably head out at about... Ten." Sam guessed, taking a bite of food.  
>"Oh, your not going?"<br>Sam shook his head 'no'. "Dean doesn't let me drive the Impala much, unless of course were headed somewhere for a case and he needs to sleep, not to mention I'm just gonna stay back and help Kevin with translating."  
>"Translating what?" Natalie asked curiously. "Those drawings?" Natalie asked, nodding over to the wall in the study.<br>Sam nodded.  
>Kevin leaned forward. "You see, Sam and Dean are trying to close the Gates of Hell... Forever." Kevin said. "And I hit a wall translating the tablet so I figured out a way to translate it into that language over there," Kevin guestured to the papers. "Only know I've gotta figure out how to translate it into something we can read. But first I need to find out what language that is..." Kevin trailed off.<br>"And that's where I'll come in. There's books everwhere here," Sam stuffed some eggs in his mouth, chewing and swollowing before he continued. "There's gotta be something that can help us."

Natalie's face was scrunched up as she thought. "Okay…" She pursed her lips. "And the tablet is… What? Exactly?"

"The Demon Tablet is what we have. It's," Kevin thought. "It's sort of like an instruction manual only a person of the 'Word of God' can read it."

"And can just anyone be a 'Word of God'?"  
>"No. There can only be one Word of God living at a time."<p>

Natalie frowned as she picked up her glass as if making a toast. "Well then that sure makes you special, huh?" She asked taking a sip.  
>"You could say that." Kevin muttered.<p>

Shortly after that, Dean came into the kitchen, showered, dressed but still carrying the stubble that Natalie's only seen the man bearing. "Oh, who made breakfast?" He asked, picking up a pancake and eating it like a breakfast bagel.

"Dean!" Sam hissed.

Dean looked up from his food. "What?" He asked, a mouth full of pancake.

Sam sighed as he shook his head slightly.

"Natalie, actually." Kevin answered.

"You made this?" Dean asked, pointing at the pancake in his hand. Natalie nodded her head. "Maybe we should keep you longer than your return date." He joked.

"You sure are in a good mood." Sam observed, eyeing his brother up and down.

"Yeah well that's what sleep does for yah, Sammy!" Dean said, stuffing the rest of the pancake into his mouth, before putting his hand on the table in front of Natalie as he tapped his fingers up and down. "So we're going to leave in ten, that okay?" Dean asked slowly as if he spoke a different language and was trying to translate it into English.

Natalie swallowed the food she was eating and nodded. "Yeah, yeah, that's fine." She gave a polite smile.

"Alright," Dean said, straightening up before walking off. Right before he exited the room he brought his hand up to his face and parted his fingers around his mouth almost moving in a downward circle. "Hey, Kev can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure thing Dean." Kevin said, finishing his juice before getting up to go talk with Dean in private.

Sam took a deep breath, his thumb moving up and down before he turned his head and looked at Natalie. "How are you doing with all of this?" He asked. Although, when Sam asked it didn't seem like he was just trying to feed his curiosity, but like he generally cared.

Natalie pursed his lips together. "Good." She answered. Sam didn't say anything. "I mean-" She sighed. "It's been hard, but what more can you expect? My fiance just tried to kidnap me meanwhile-"

"-I thought he was only your boyfriend?"

"What?" Natalie asked before she had time to process what he asked and when she did she closed her eyes and shook her head. "Right, right. Yeah. You're right." She sighed. "My _boyfriend" _She corrected herself. "Just tried to kidnap me meanwhile all these other people that are apparently Angels-were killing other Angels in an attempt to kidnap me and then I ran away with complete strangers and will be here for God knows how long, oh! And turns out that God is real and so are the monster hiding in your closet." She rambled. Natalie sighed. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. Don't apologize." Sam said, looking at Natalie, guilty appearing in his eyes. "Natalie? How much _do _you know about your father?" He asked.

Natalie's eyes narrowed in confusion. "What does my father have to do with this?"

"Well, just," Sam tapped his finger, not sure if he should really tell her the truth. "What do you know?"

Natalie, realizing Sam wouldn't tell her until she gave him the background check decided to stop asking and start saying. "Well, he works at the bank, uh, he got married to my mom in 1981 but they almost divorced shortly in 1984-"

"Why'd they almost divorce?" Sam questioned.

Natalie shrugged as she fiddled with her fingers. "My mom had an affair. They've never talked much about it."

"And you were born what? Uh, 28, so 1985? Correct?" Sam asked.

Natalie was about to say yes until she realized what Sam was doing. "You're not, trying to say what I think you are, are you?" She asked, her eyebrows narrowed.

"Well, I mean, just listen, Nat. We have a theory and so far everything's adding up-"

"Just tell me what you're trying to say, Sam!"

"You're an abomination!"

"Excuse me?!"

"No, no!" Sam said eagerly. "I-I didn't mean it like that. It's just, when and Angel and a human have, uh, 'relations' the offspring of the mix is called an abomination."

Natalie stayed silent as she tried to let that sink in. "Okay, first Sean, then those people in the office and then you guys and now this?!" She asked, not making much sense. "You seriously can't keep feeding me all this bullshit and expect me to be okay with it!"

"We're not expecting you to be okay with it, we're just expecting you to trust us." Sam said gently, looking Natalie deep in the eyes, not breaking connection for a second.

"Alright, ready to go?" Dean asked, strolling in the kitchen, followed by Kevin. Dean reached in between Natalie and Sam's staredown and grabbed another pancake, leaving one more left.

Natalie didn't break eye connection. "Yeah," She finally looked up at Dean as she stood up. "Let's go."

Natalie and Dean made it to the car and stayed silent as they drove into town. It was an awkward and uncomfortable silence for Dean, though he never showed, but for Natalie it was peaceful and relaxing. All she could do was think about what Sam said. Was it true? Was Dan Shaw really not her birth father?

"Those pancakes were really good." Dean said, snapping Natalie out of her train of thought.

"Thanks." She smiled, unsure what to say. "Anyone can really make a good pancake if they keep an eye on it."

"Yeah." Dean replied.

The radio was kept low but still audible but only if you kept your ears open. Natalie heard the song end and a new one come up. It was Thunderstuck by AC/DC. "Hey, wanna turn it up a tad?" She asked Dean.

Dean looked over at Natalie shocked. "Really?"

"Yeah." She said with a smile.

Dean gave one back before turning up the music and they both nodded their head along. "I didn't peg you for an AC/DC fan."

"My dad was a huge music fan back in his day. Even had a rock band in his day."

"Oh yeah? What were they called?" Dean asked.

"Breaking the Capacity." She answered simply. "Although they never got out of his parents basement." She said with a laugh.

Dean laughed. "Yeah, but seriously, that's pretty cool." Dean said, taking a deep breath as he gripped the steering wheel and then loosened his grip again. "Yeah, my old man, he was into this sort of stuff too. I really looked up to the guy. Dressed like him, walked like him, spoke like him, even listened to this music to be like him, but now, I don't know. It's kind of just my thing now. I don't like it because of my father anymore, I like it because," Dean paused. "Because I just do."

Natalie gave a soft smile, glad that he opened up to her like that. "And where's your dad now?" She asked.

Dean sucked in a deep breath, gripping the steering wheel again before letting it go. "We uh- Sammy and I lost him a few years ago."

"Dean, I'm so sorry." She said out of habit. What did you say when someone tells you they lost someone? Natalie, throughout her life she's never found anything to say when someone tells you that besides apologizing. It made her angry saying it and being told it but what more were you supposed to do?

"Yeah, well hey, it's whatever." Dean said, his focus on the road.

Natalie fiddled with her fingers, desperately trying to think of something to change the subject to. Clearly Dean didn't want to talk about it, and clearly Natalie was bad at comforting people. "So I'm going to need a little more than clothes if I'm going to be staying with you guys for a while."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Dean asked.

Natalie suddenly regretted her choice of topic. "Lady stuff."

"Lady stuff?" "Yeah…" She said awkwardly, looking down at her lap. "Like, razors, underwear, tampo-"

"-Okay, yeah, lady stuff, got it!" Dean interrupted, not needing to hear anymore Dean pulled up to a small Target that had barely any cars in the parking lot seeing as everyone was most likely at work. It was a Thursday morning after all. He decided on Target seeing as it had everything needed, groceries, clothes and 'lady stuff'. They got everything they needed before hopping in the car again to run more erand. Dean drove to a Gas Station that was on the way back to te Bunker not only because they were running low on gas but because he needed to do a beer run. Dean turned off the car, stepping outside. Before he shut off the car he spoke.

"Hey, Natalie, would you mind heading inside and grabbing the beer?" He asked, pulling his credit card out of his wallet before throwing it to her. Natalie caught the wallet. "Three Six-packs?" He asked.  
>"Sure thing." Natalie replied headig inside whole Dean filled up the tank.<p>

The bell above the door Jingled as Natalie stepped in. She headed for the back where the coolers were and looked for beer. When she found it, she opened up the door, and grabbed the theee six packs, before turning around and shutting the door. When Natalie turned around, if she had went any quicker she would had smashed right into the person behind her. She gasped.

"Sorry about that!" She apologized, catching her breath. "You scared me." She said softly with a smile. "Well, have a good day." She politely smiled, as she went to walk past the person. The woman with the short red hair gripped Natalie's arm as she tried to stroll back, and made eye connection with Natalie.  
>"He'll be so happy that I got you." The woman hissed aggressively.<br>Natalie's eyes widened with fear and he body went cold. This woman was an Angel. Natalie didn't know what to do and she suddenly realized, instead of making small talk with te boys she should had been asking then what to do in a situation like this.  
>The woman let go of Natalie's arm suddenly and screamed whole her back curved and her head raised. A bright light white flashed out of her eyes and mouth before she fell on the found, revealing what had done such a thing. This time it was a man that stood behind the Angel that fell and he had another one of those Silver blades in his hand, now covered with blood. He whipped it off with his sleeve before taking a step towards Natalie to grab her. Natalie dropped the beers letting them crash to the ground, knowing for certain she wouldn't be able to run with them in her hands. She booked it down the isle, desperate to make it to the door and outside to saftey, to Dean. Only when she looked back to make sure the coast was clear, the angel had disappeared, but she didn't stop running. When she looked back in front of herself he was standing right there an she didn't have time to stop before she ran into him.<br>"No!" Natalie screeched, using the force of the bump to push herself back from in and unfortunately falling onto the ground.  
>Natalie backed up, crawling as the Angel stepped closer ready to take her to where ever he was going only when the bell went off. The angel began turning around to kill whatever it was coming inside only when he too began to scream and a right white light emerged from his body before falling to the ground lifeless.<br>"I leave you alone for one minute and look what happens." Dean said with a hint of playfulness in his voice. Natalie gave a weak smile as Dean stepped forward to help Natalie stand up. "You okay?" He asked.  
>Natalie nodded, still too shocked to talk. "Alright well grab the beer." He said before holding up the silver blade. "This is an Angel Blade. On your way over there, if you see one, pick it up as well. I'll meet you in the car." Dean finished, bending down to pick up the Angel blade from the formally dressed man, and sticking it in his back pocket before opening up the door again letting the jingle from the bell be heard all through out the empty store as if a call to death to say 'job well done'.<p>

* * *

><p>Sorry about all the font and typing changes. :P I wrote half of it on here, half on Gmail and the like last few paragraphs on my phone and as you can tell, I can't figure out how to make it all even. :P I hope this chapter wasn't too long, or too boring! Please let me know what I can do to make it better or what'd you like to see. :) I'd also like to say thank you to Ashley who left me a beautiful comment, so thank you Ashley, that comment made me smile. :)<p> 


End file.
